Balto: Alone
by Whiskey-Foxtrot 929
Summary: Balto feels as if he is alone. Is he really? Or has he not yet realized the two people that are always with him?
1. Chapter 1

**Alone-Chapter One (1)**

**Author's Note:**** Hello again fellow fanfiction writers/readers. I know it may seem as if I'm attempting to do too many things at once; with the 3 incomplete fanfics that I have not completed. If you are interested, do not fret. They will be finished soon enough; I just hit some writer's block. Anyway, this fanfic is a three-shot about Balto and his status with the other town dogs. Also, it is about the stress of it all. WARNING: THERE WILL BE A SONG INVOLVED! IT IS OF MY OWN CREATION, SO DO NOT SEARCH FOR IT! (Don't worry, it won't be total shit. I was in a band for a bit.) I am not too great at writing introductions. You will find the rest of this easier to understand. Please enjoy, and let me know what I can improve for my future fanfics. /Lastly, please PM me if you have any ideas for stories that you would possibly like to collab on. I may not be anywhere near the greatest author, but I can contribute in one way or another. Do not fear, for I am not one of those attention-seeking pissants who wants to be acknowledged. I was just wondering if anyone required assistance. / This fanfic takes place before the first movie. On with the story!**

_October 17, 1925- Outskirts of Nome, Alaska: Tundra_

Balto had been awake for a few hours already. He was getting his daily exercise in by running on that now dirt tundra between the forest and Nome. It helped him clear his mind of any troubles. It was relaxing, the feel of the cool autumn air through his fur, and the smell of the pine. He had been running for about an hour now, and decided to take a break.

After he was about to head back to his trawler, he figured that he should load up on some carbs. So, with that in mind, headed into town. After about 10 minutes of walking, he finally reached the first building.  
From that point, he stuck to the alleys and side streets on his way to the butcher shop.

When he had got there, he was expecting to find some scraps in a small bin, but found the place occupied by his enemy. Steele, Nikki, Kaltag, and Star were there, feasting on the scraps.  
Balto heard indistinct speaking, and strained his ears to hear the conversation.

Steele spoke first, "You guys already know that, even though this tastes great, we don't have to eat this. We're eating this so that half-breed bastard starves to death."

Nikki, voicing the slightest bit of sympathy for Balto replied, "Well yeah, but why do we's gotta eat dis, while we could be eatin' steak or somethin'?"

Kaltag agreed, "Yeah, I could've had some bacon and eggs. But I'm eatin' this instead."

Star instinctively followed, "Yeah."

Steele looked at them and said, "So that monster can starve and die so he isn't our problem anymore! Now shut up and eat!" Everyone quickly finished the scraps and departed. Balto sighed in frustration, for he knew he had to find alternative food source. He began to slink away back into the alleys.

Once he had searched two of them, he decided that he should get up on the rooftops to secure a better view. After moving a small distance to a toolshed, he jumped on top of that, then on to a low ledge, and finally on to the roof. While he was walking along a rooftop, he spotted what he thought to be some half-eaten sausages in one of the trash cans. With a quick squint, his initial suggestion was confirmed. It was one side street over.

He jumped on the roof in front of him, then to the one on his right. Finally, with one more roof to the right, he carefully jumped down. He landed in a small pile of snow about 20 feet below. As he shook the snow off, he heard some crunching snow. With that, he ducked behind some stairs.

A figure entered the street, and Balto confirmed it as Jenna. As he slowly walked out to greet her, and retrieve the sausages, he noticed the shadow of another approaching figure. Without hesitation, he grabbed the sausage and began to speak. "Hey Jenna, I jus-" He was interrupted by another voice.

"Ah, C'mon Jenna, why don't you j…YOU!" He noticed the other shaggy figure. Balto knew that the shadow he had seen earlier was that of Steele. He walked over to Balto and said, "Jenna, stay away from this…this, thing, at all costs. He won't hesitate to hurt you. And half-breed, who said that this was yours?" He pushed Balto's lower jaw a little, which made the sausage fall from his mouth.

Jenna then said, "Steele, just leave him alone, he's a just another dog trying to live. And besides, he hasn't hurt anyone."

Steele looked back to her and countered, "Jenna, this is not a he, this is an "it."  
And it hasn't hurt anyone, yet.  
It being half wolf is a disease. So, if you want to get rid of a parasite or disease, you have to starve it.  
And, if for whatever reason you can't starve it, you must fight it."

Jenna was disgusted by Steele's comparisons, and complete disrespect for Balto. With that, he kicked Balto to the ground. Afterwards, when Balto tried to stand, he kicked him again, and delivered a scratch to his chest. Balto yelped in pain, and was about to defend himself, but before he knew it, his back right paw was in Steele's jaws. He was flung through the air a good ten feet, before landing against a building. He grumbled and stood, then broke into a low growl.

Steele was prepared to lunge at him, but Jenna got in between them and said, "Steele, stop! He didn't do anything wrong. Just leave."  
Steele then stood up straight and looked at Jenna and tried to speak. "Jenna, I…it's a…"  
Jenna interrupted, "Just go, please."  
Steele sighed, and angrily marched off.

Jenna went over towards Balto. "I'm so sorry, are you hurt?"  
Balto looked at her and replied, "No, diseases don't feel pain.  
You probably shouldn't talk to me; I don't want to get you sick.  
I still don't know why you haven't learned to hate yet."

With that, he began to run off.  
Jenna called after him, but he paid no mind,  
as he disappeared in the distance.

**(I know the end was a little sloppy,  
but I will try to clear that up as I go on.)**


	2. True Depression

**Chapter Two (2)-True Depression**

Balto ran across the tundra and arrived at his trawler within 4 minutes. Once he reached his destination, he walked up the plank and just lied down under his blanket. All he wanted to do at that point was just disappear in one way or another. He had contemplated the thought several times before. The idea of it all seemed good, but when the opportunity was presented he couldn't bring himself to do it. He lacked the conviction to fully believe that suicide was the right answer. He often felt lost and unconscious.

With a sigh he closed his eyes and tried desperately to go to sleep. After an hour of tossing and turning, he finally surrendered. He had too much energy left. When he got up and his thoughts fully rushed back to him, he remembered why he lied down in the first place. He sat down at the bow of the boat and gazed into the horizon. "Where did I go wrong? What did I do to deserve this?"

_Jenna-Nome Outskirts: 0.09 Miles Away from Balto's Trawler_

Jenna was tired of Steele and his advances. She had finally shaken him and decided that it would be best for her to find somewhere quiet and secluded. She had walked the tundra for a while before, but today, something was calling her towards it. It's almost as if fate wanted her to go out there. She knew that was where Balto lived, but had never personally seen his living quarters. She followed her instinct and began to walk towards the destination that had this magnetic pull on her. After 2 minutes of walking, she spotted a small boat. Curiosity drew her in. As she approached, she swore that she heard the soft sound of whimpering.

_Balto-Trawler: Nome, Alaska: Outskirts_

After becoming completely conflicted, Balto just surrendered and let his thoughts and body take control. He did not know what to do anymore. He just dropped into a fit of confused tears. There was no explanation for this action or his next. A moment later, he found himself starting to sing. It was a song that he had never heard, nor ever thought of it at all. Unable to prevent himself, he began to sing:

_[Verse 1:]_

_Alone on this broken, rotting trawler; thinking about my life.  
Steele always beats me down til' I holler, my emotions overwhelmed._

_Every time I try to talk, I slip my tongue.  
Left here in the dark, where do I run?!_

_[Chorus:] _

_Alone here, wondering why I live this way.  
Left me down, stomped my heart._

_My soul was trampled by the bull.  
My mind consumes me, left me alone.  
_

_Oh god help me, I'm alone!_

_[Verse 2:]_

_Alone with my thoughts, here to contemplate.  
On the verge of suicide, or do I wait._

_Do I go, or is it too late?  
Oh how much longer, will it take?_

_Before I know!_

_[Chorus:]_

_Alone here, wondering why I live this way.  
Left me down, stomped my heart._

_My soul was trampled by the bull.  
My mind consumes me, left me alone._

_Oh god help me, I'm alone!_

_[Verse 3:]_

_Stuck here! Between the lines!  
Looking for a reason, to carry on!_

_Fighting the battle, of my life!  
No one can save me, I'm on my own!_

_And it's all because...I'm!_

_[Chorus:]_

_Alone here, wondering why I live this way.  
Left me down, stomped my heart._

_My soul was trampled, by the bull.  
My mind consumes me, left me alone._

_Oh god help me, I'm alone!  
Oh god help me, I'm alone!  
Oh god help me, I'm alone!  
Oh god help me, I'm alone!_

_[Song End]_

Jenna was outside of the trawler and heard every word of the song. It made her feel sad. She was going to go inside and say something but she couldn't bring herself to. She stood and began to walk back to her home, a few tears falling down her cheeks. She was left to think about everything that she had just heard Balto say in his song. She decided that tomorrow she would talk to him, but not about that.

Balto had lied down afterwards, feeling somewhat better after having found a way to release his feelings to the Earth. He decided that he would go to sleep, not having anything better to do. In the morning, he would probably just go in town, get food, come back to the trawler, and just sleep for the rest of the day.

He wished that he could just shake the feeling of the looming dark cloud over his life. He wished that he had someone as a friend. Someone to talk to, he needed to feel wanted, loved. He had not felt that in so long. He needed to feel alive. he felt empty, but now decided that he would not let that triumph over him. He would face it and fight it. With every ounce of energy in his body, he would win. No longer would sadness be his defeat. "No more...no more."

**A/N: I hope that I did not confuse anyone at the end of this. I hope that you liked the song. I'm sorry as hell that it took me so long to write something so short. It's just that I was focused on "La Resistance", and was trying to keep the flow going. Thank you for your patience and support.**


End file.
